Omar von Zinzer
|death= |parents= |relatives= brothers, including Moloch von Zinzer |children= |marital status= }} :"Well, well, what's this? Looks like our own angel of mercy has crash landed." Omar von Zinzer was a soldier on one of the Duke D'Omas' walking gunboats, the Vienna 707. He was also such a jerk that even his own brother, Moloch von Zinzer, didn't particularly like him. Mugging Agatha After the destruction of the Vienna, he escaped with Moloch and eventually made his way to Beetleburg. Unfortunately for him, one of his first acts while there was to mug Agatha Heterodyne in an alley. His brother managed to dissuade him from beating her up too badly, but he did insist on stealing her locket. Death Later that day, Omar began losing function for no readily obvious reason. By the afternoon he could no longer walk or recognize Moloch; he lost consciousness around sundown; and in the morning, he finally died. The exact cause of death is a subject of debate. The doctor treating him was unable to arrive at a good diagnosis. Moloch, having thrown the locket against the floor, causing springs and gears to fly out of it, in anger at the death of his brother Omar, draws the conclusion that Agatha set the locket to kill its possessor, and considers her to be Omar's murderess. Since we soon learn that the locket has been suppressing Agatha's spark, Omar's death is framed to appear that the locket's effect caused his brain to shut down. Whatever effect it was intended to have on the activity of the brain of a spark, whether to reduce it to that of a normal person, or simply to disrupt its subject's concentration under conditions that would lead a Spark to the "madness place", its effect on a normal person such as Omar may have been to reduce his brain activity, or some critical portion of his brain activity, to nothing, thereby killing him. However, Agatha did flip out at him, expressing, in what turns out to be her command voice,Next hinted at in the Rovainen , finally confirmed in Sturmhalten in Volume V her hope that he would "die slowly like the miserable rat" he was. Late in Volume VI, the death of Lady Vrin established that revenants can die from being ordered to do so. This has led to the alternate theory that he could conceivably have died as the result of Agatha's unintentional command rather than as a direct consequence of the operation of the locket. The question may never be definitively resolved; however, since we have seenthrough -- in what appear to be portals from the future -- Agatha, Gil, and Moloch searching for Moloch's lost comrades, it seems their fate becomes important to her; likely the topic will be revisited. The Works Omar von Zinzer is a card in The Works with details Villain and Mechanic. See also Secret Blueprints: Moloch & Omar von Zinzer Category:Living Impaired Characters Category:Itinerant Characters Category:The Works:Villain Category:The Works:Mechanic Category:Characters with Title Sergeant